The Legendary Sancre Tor
|oblivion = }} Summary Effects * Permanently increases Blunt skill (Oblivion) * Permanently increase Two-Handed skill (Skyrim) Known Locations (Obivlion) * Chorrol – On the third floor of Vilena Donton's house, located on a shelf near the balcony door (must be stolen). Known Locations(Skyrim) * Ysgramor's Tomb - As you fight your way through this tomb, you will come to a hall containing an alter with a mammoth skull sitting on it with some Burial Urns, if you look beside these, you will see a series of ruined books along with a copy of this. * In a Hunters' camp directly east of Steamcrag Camp. The skill book is on a crate next to the carriage. * In an unmarked location closest to Robber's Gorge. From the Robber's Gorge fast travel point go west. In the distance you should see a mountain pass, the mountain pass is west of the standing stones. Midway through the pass you should see a cart with random books around it. The skill book is to the right of the cart by the Of Crossed Daggers book. * Falkreath Barracks - Upstairs on a chest in front of the bed. * Northwatch Keep - Can be found in the captains room, directly across from the bed next to the table, sitting on a box. Contents During the Skyrim Conquests 240 - 415, ambitious highland earls, envious of the conquests and wealth of their northern cousins in High Rock and Morrowwind, looked south over the ramparts of the Jerall Mountains for their opportunities. The Jerall Mountains proved to be too great a barrier, and northern Cyrodiil too poor a prize, to reward full scale Nord invasions. However Alessia hired many ambitious Nord and Breton warbands as mercenaries with the promises of rich lands and trade concessions. Once settled amonth the victorious Alessian Cyrodiils, the Nord and Breton warriors and battlemafes were quickly assimilated into the comfortable and prosperous Niben'ean culture. Alessia received the divine inspiration for her Slave Rebellion at Sancre Tor, and she founded her holy city. Sancre Tor's mines provided some wealth, but the poor soils and harsh climate of the remote mountain site meant it must be supplied with food and goods from the Heartlands. Further, located on one of the few passes through the Jeralls, its fortunes were subject to the instability of relations with Skyrim. When relations were good with Skyrim, it prospered through trade and alliance. When relations were bad with Skyrim, it was vunerable to siege and occupation by the Nords. With the decline of the Alessian Order 1E2321 , the seat of religious rule of Cyrodiil moved south to the Imperial City, but Sancre Tor remained a mountain fortress and major religious center until the rise of the Septim Dynasty. In 2E852, the city was suffering under one of the periodic occupations by Skyrim and High ROck invaders. King Cuhlecain sent his new general, Talos, to recapture the city and expel the northern invaders. During his siege, Sancre Tor was destroyed and abandoned. Realizing the strategic weakness of the site, General Talos—later Tiber Septim—resolved to abandonSancre Tor, and during his reign, no effort was made to rebuild the city or citadel. Alessian historians asserted that Sancre Tor was magically concealed and defended by the gods. Records of Sancre Tor's repeated defeats and occupations by northern invaders gives lie to this asseration. The entrance to the citadel was indeed concealed by sorcery, and the citadel and its labyrinthine subterranean complex were defended by magical traps and illusions, but their secrets were betrayed to besieging Nords by the Breton enchanters who crafted them. One enduring feature of the legend of Sancre Tor is the ancient tombs of the Reman emperors. Following the defeat of the Akaviri invaders, Sancre Tor enjoyed a brief resurgence of wealth and culture under Reman Cyrodiil, and his descendants, Reman II and Reman III. Tracing his ancestry to St. Alessia, and following in the tradition that St. Alessia was buried in the catacombs beneath Sancre Tor 1, Reman built splendid funerary precints in the depths of the ancient citadel underpassages. Here the last Reman emperor, Reman III, was buried in his tomb with the Amulet of Kings. During the Sack of Sancre Tor, General Talos is said to have recovered the Amulet of Kings from the tomb of Reman III. Theologians ascribe the long centuries of political and economic turmoil following the collapse of the Reman dynasty to the loss of the Amulet of Kings, and associate the renaissance of the Cyrodilic empire in the Third Era with Tiber Septim's recover of the Amulet from Reman III's tomb. Sancre Tor has lain in ruins since the begininning of the Third Age, and the surrounding region is virtually uninhabited. Now all the communications with the north are through the passes at Chorrol and Bruma, and Sancre Tor's citadel and underpassages have become the refuge of various savage goblin tribes. 1 The is a competing tradition that St. Alessia is buried on the site of the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. The actual resting place of St. Alessia is unknown. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Books Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Oblivion: Skill Books Category:Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books